Noelle 10
Noelle 10 is an episode of Noah 10. Episode Noah is Ultimate Rath fighting a Techadon. "LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING SPECIALLY MADE TECHADON! ULTIMATE RATH IS MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU! RAWR!" Noah pounced at the Techadon, but it dodged. It shot a laser at Noah, who punched it away. He jumped up and roundhouse kicked the Techadon into a building. The Techadon came out and blasted Noah. "OMG TECHADON I HATE THIS GAME!" "Then hows about we play a different game?" Said a voice from behind. Noah looked back and saw Hex, looking rather pleased with himself. "I see you met that Techadon I ordered and magically enhanced to make it as strong as your Ultimate forms." Said Hex. Noah grabbed the Techadon by its arm and threw it. "You call that as strong as me? YOU'RE STUPID AND UGLY." Said Noah. Noah sonic roared at the Techadon and obliterated it. "Fool! It was a trap!" Said Hex. Hex got his staff and shot a beam at Noah. Noah fell into a portal. "No! NOT SEASON 5 ALL OVER AGAIN!" Said Noah. Noah landed outside and detransformed. The camera doesn't show him, but we hear moaning. "What happened?" Noah asked himself. Noah crawled over to a body of water and looked at his reflection to see if he broke something. But what he saw was far worse than any broken bones. He was a she! Noah was a girl now! "What the HFIL!?" Noah yelped. "So...is the series gonna be Noelle 10 now!?" I guess so. AND STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! I don't care if your a girl now! "Fine." Suddenly, Rojo came in! Only, she was gender-swapped too! "Rojo!?" Noelle screeched. "No, I am Rojo! (Row-how)" Replied Rojo. "Rojo, eh? Well I'm..." Noelle transformed into.... "Doomer! Whoa! My aliens are girls, too." Doomer now had a longer chest "shirt", no wings, and slender ribs. Noelle flew over to Rojo and shot electricity at him. Rojo fell of and shot a rocket at Noelle. She turned intangible and avoided it. She finally blasted Rojo and defeated him. Noelle transformed back. "I've still got it!" Noelle said. "But still, Hex blasted me into an alternate universe where everybody, including me, is gender swapped. I need to find the girl Hex and make him...er...her reverse this." Noelle transformed into an eyelashed Bullet and sped off searching for Hex. But she saw the gender-swapped Numk. She flew down to Numk. "Yo, Numk! Go away!" Noelle called. "Numk!? How dare you! I am the great warrior, Numiak!" Said Numk. Noelle transformed into Upgrade. Upgrade now had a female shaped head and a slender body. She stretched to Numiak and punched her. She shot a laser at her. Numiak jumped up and kicked her, but she morphed around it and blasted Numiak, defeating her. Noelle morphed into a helicopter and flew off. "Glob dang it! At this rate, I'll never find Hex!" Said Noelle. Suddenly, Hex's hideout was visible. "Oh, there it is." Noelle flew to it and changed back. "Hex! Change everything back to normal!" Noelle called. Hex was there, but he was still male! "What!? How are you still a guy?" Noelle asked. "It's my universe, my rules." Said Hex. Hex shot a blast at Noelle, but she dodged it and transformed. "Diamondhead!" Diamondhead looked like Gwen's Diamondhead only with Noah Diamondhead's clothes. She ran up to Hex with a blade arm and slashed at him, but he dodged. She shot diamond shards at Hex. Hex destroyed them by spinning his staff. He jabbed it into the ground and sent a shockwave that threw Noelle back. "Soon, you shall die as both male and female!" Said Hex. "What?" Noelle asked. "When I sent you here, Noah died, and Noelle was born!" Said Hex. "How can Noah be dead if I'm here!?" Said Noelle. "I kinda reincarnated you in a way." Said Hex. "Yeah? Well reincarnate this!" Noelle called. She transformed into a slender Heatblast. She jumped up and shot a barrage of fire blasts at him. Hex shot a blast, but Noelle made a fire shield. She shot more fire at him. He went down this time. She took his staff. "Well, here goes!" She said. Noelle broke the staff in half (lol rhymes.) "NO! You fool!" Hex called. Noelle shot Hex one more time and knocked him out. Noelle transformed into Eon and teleported back to the normal universe. But she saw her dead body..er..Nah's body. She transformed. "Ghostfreak!" Noelle entered Noah's body. Noah came back to life. "That. Was. Awesome." Noah said. Noah stood on a hill looking at the sky. "Now....where's Kierra gone?" Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason/Noelle Segurason Aliens *Ultimate Rath (Noah) *Doomer (Noelle) *Bullet (Noelle) *Upgrade (Noelle) *Diamondhead (Noelle) *Heatblast (Noelle) *Eon (Noelle) *Ghostfreak (Noelle) Villains *Hex *Rojo (Male) *Numk (Numiak) *Techadon Trivia *Noah's aliens are seen as females. *This is the first episode of 2012. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Gender-Swap Episodes